


Brother My Brother

by FleetSparrow



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Past Kaiba Gozaburo/Kaiba Seto, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Mokuba comes to Seto's bed, but he's looking for a different kind of comfort now.





	Brother My Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cerberusia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/gifts).



This was wrong. Objectively, what they were doing was wrong. Seto's brain reminded him of this even as his body reacted to Mokuba's touch. This was his little brother, his own flesh and blood-- _f_ _lesh and blood_ \--and this was in no way appropriate for brothers to behave.

"Mokuba."

"Shh. Relax."

Mokuba had come into his room around three in the morning, crawling into his bed in a way he hadn't since he was a child. And that was how Seto still thought of him sometimes, still a child. Still his baby brother.

Mokuba had had other plans. It started with a caress, his hand running up and down Seto's chest. Seto had allowed it, telling himself Mokuba needed comfort. Then there had come the kisses along his collarbone, his neck, and along his jaw. Seto had frozen. The last time he'd been kissed like that--

No. He wouldn't think about that. Mokuba was not their father.

But Mokuba had climbed on top of him, grinding himself against Seto's groin. His body responded as his brain whirled to make sense of this. Mokuba was a good kid. He--

But that was the problem. Mokuba wasn't a child anymore. He was old enough to know better if he wanted to be better. He didn't.

"Look at me."

Seto's eyes focused on Mokuba's face. He hadn't realized he'd been zoning out, just allowing the sensations without conscious thought. Mokuba grabbed his jaw, holding Seto's head steady. He was doing it again.

"Focus on me, Seto."

Those stormy grey eyes of Mokuba's looked into his, making him pay attention. They were dark with desire, focused on Seto in a way he'd never seen before.

"You're mine. You know that."

Seto blinked up at him.

"No one else can have you," Mokuba continued. "Nobody would understand you as much as I do. Nobody understands what it means to be a Kaiba." He rocked against Seto, his cheeks flushing a dark red.

"Big brother."

Seto's eyes unfocused again as his hands slid up Mokuba's sides. He let them rove over Mokuba's chest absently, no thought leading the movements. It seemed to satisfy Mokuba, because he moaned high in his throat and reached down between them. Seto arched his back in automatic reaction to Mokuba's touch, hissing as Mokuba stroked his cock.

Mokuba leaned down, his hand wrapped around them both, sliding up and down along their shafts, and kissed Seto on the lips. Seto responded, kissing him back, his hands wandering to Mokuba's back. Perfectly manicured nails dug into flesh, and Mokuba groaned into his mouth.

Should he have encouraged Mokuba's friendships more, Seto wondered. Mokuba had always made friends easier than he, but had Seto disparaged them too much? Perhaps this infatuation was his fault. He was too isolating, too insular. But Mokuba seemed to have friends. Maybe that wasn't the problem.

Mokuba bit his lower lip and Seto started back to reality. Mokuba was a problem to solve later. Right now, he had to focus. Mokuba was too clever to miss his concentration, or lack thereof. He ran a hand through Mokuba's hair, still longer than Seto wore his, but no longer the flowing locks of his childhood. Mokuba responded to this touch by speeding up his hand and thrusting against him.

Mokuba's tongue slid over Seto's bottom lip and he noticed it was bleeding. Mokuba must have broken the skin. He hadn't felt it in the surrounding stimulation. He really had to start paying more attention. He couldn't let his mind wander. This was new, not familiar, not like before. He had to focus.

"Big brother," Mokuba whined. "I'm so close."

Seto petted his head. "Just focus on me."

Mokuba pulled back, looking Seto dead in the eyes. "Seto."

Seto's hand wrapped around Mokuba's, guiding it up and down. Mokuba came with a shudder and a strained moan. Seto was silent, still moving their hands until he reached his own climax. His eyes shut briefly, exhaling deeply as he came down. When he opened his eyes, Mokuba was staring at him with a mixture of curiosity and guilt.

"Do you hate me now?"

Seto looked up at him and touched his cheek. "I could never hate you, Mokuba. You're my brother."

Mokuba curled up against his side, draping a leg over Seto's hip.

"It's just... I need you to need me," he said. "You've forgotten about me before. I won't let you forget about me anymore."

Seto stroked his shoulder. "You're my little brother. I won't forget you. I never will."

And, he knew, he never would.


End file.
